


Awe, That's Cute

by jaebirdbluetheawesome (GreyAreaSystem)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyAreaSystem/pseuds/jaebirdbluetheawesome
Summary: Marinette may have taken "kill her with kindness" a bit too seriously.
Comments: 55
Kudos: 927





	Awe, That's Cute

“Yeah, I met Jagged Stone. It was pretty cool.” A random girl was sitting in Marinette’s seat. And she was pissed about it. And she had a crowd.

“Oh?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at her, and sat down in Adriens seat, the one next to hers. This somehow seemed to make the girl nervous. 

“Yeah, it was awesome. I got to talk to him for a while.” She flipped her hair, not really sure how to size Marinette up.

“Cool! Me too” She pulled out her notebook, and waited for Adrien to show up. “Also, you're sitting in my best friend's seat. He might want you to move, just warning you.” She gave her a fake apologetic look. “But I’m Marinette!” She stuck a hand out to her.

“Uh, I’m Lila.” The girl shook her hands cautiously. “You want to know how I know Jagged Stone?”

“Sure.” She waited for her story, which she could already tell was a little bullshited already. 

“So we were at the airport and he had his kitten with him, and the poor kitten escaped his cage and ran towards the plane, and I chased after it, getting dangerously close to the plane, and I saved the kitten from getting crushed by the plane.” She flipped her hair again.  _ That is so stupid. _

“Wow Lila, that’s so cool!” Rose squealed. A few of her dumbass classmates agreed with Rose.

“Awe, that’s so cute! What did you think of Fang? When I met Fang, I was really scared at first, but when I realised he was harmless I thought he was so cute.” She put on her best innocent face. 

“Fang?” Lila faltered for a second.

“Yeah, his crocodile! I met Fang when I met him on a class trip where we job-shadowed, and Jagged asked me to find him some glasses with eiffel towers on them, but I couldn’t find any good enough, so I made them myself and he loved them.”

“It was so cool watching Jagged personally shout-out Marinette in front of an audience, I have videos!” Alya nodded, catching onto Marinette’s scheme. But it was still true, she  _ did  _ have videos. 

“Oh. I guess Fang wasn’t with him when I met him. I’ll have to look for him next time.” She looked away from them, a little embarrassed. 

“Uh huh.” She nodded. 

“Oh, Lila, tell her about the charity work you were talking about before she walked in!” Alix encouraged her. 

“Oh! So, I met Prince Ali when my mother was on diplomat business, and we were both talking about how we both do so much charity work, and he invited me down to his palace to come up with something we can do together, it was really very kind of him.” She seemed to regain her cocky composure.  _ Oh NO she didn’t.  _

“Wow, really? This must have been  _ after _ Rose and I were talking with him about a possible collaborative work with my company and his because he told us he was completely free. Rose, you should ask him about his plans with Lila, I would  _ hate _ to push another charity out of the way with ours, I would feel horrible.” She looked back and forth between Rose and Lila with her signature puppy eyes. 

“No!” Lila hurried to look over at Rose. “I mean, uh, if you asked him first, you should get first dibs. Don’t bother with worrying about mine, I’ll, uh, push it back a few months. Don’t worry about it. I’ll talk to him, you don’t have to.”

“I mean, if you  _ really _ want to. I would hate to step on toes myself.” She asked in a worrying tone.

“It’s fine.” Lila practically snapped at her. “I have to help Clara with her new album anyway. She needs my advice on her art ideas, it could take a while to come to a conclusion. I would hate to have my attention torn between the charity project and one of my closest friends. That would really suck, if she thought I didn’t pay enough attention to her while she was going through something important career-wise.” She tried. Bitch, please.

“Well I guess I’ll see you next weekend, then, along with Kitty Section and Nino.” She smiled at her sweetly. 

“What?”  _ Gotchu, hoe. _

“The meeting? Next weekend? For the final decision on the art concept and design with the collaboration between Clara and Nino’s brand Black Turtle Studios?” She asked as if it were obvious.

“Oh! Silly me, of course.” She laughed nervously.

“Marinette is my official art director, Lila.” Nino added, from where he sat next to Alya. “Everyone who was invited to the meeting should have gotten that notification in the email. Which you got, didn’t you?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Oh no! I must have accidently written down the wrong email on the forms again!” She wailed, and started to sniffle. “Clara’s gonna be so upset with me.” 

“Awe, it’s ok. I’ll text Clara, and she can forward it to you with the right email this time.” She patted Lila’s shoulder, nodding encouragingly as if she were completely serious. 

“No, it’s fine, I’ll ask her myself.” Lila said dismissively. 

“No, really, I don’t mind. It’s just a text.” 

“Don’t bother, I’ll handle my own nesses.” Lila, funnily enough, lied. 

“Huh.” She shrugged, but Mme. Bustier walked in, and class started. 

Lunch came around, and Marinette prepared herself for the circus that was about to follow. 

“So while I was modeling at Agreste this summer, I totally met MDC.” She stage-whispered to Juleka, who gave her a funny look. 

“What?” Juleka frowned. Marinette began to panic, wondering if Juleka would blow the lid on the whole ‘embarrass her into confessing her sins’ plan. She really hoped she didn’t.

“The secret designer? I totally know who they are. We hung out, like, a lot.”

“Oh, really?” Mairnette gave her a look of pure joy, “I’m super into fashion and design, do you think you could let me meet them? I interned at Agreste this summer a lot, but I guess I didn’t get to meet any designers like you did.” Juleka caught on. 

“Yeah, Mainrtte’s really obsessed with arty stuff. You should totally help her out.” Lila made a somewhat disgusted face for a second and regained her composure moments later. 

“Uh, I’ll see what I can do.” She smiled apologetically indiscrete-ly raising her voice. “He- I mean, uh, they are really secretive. I think he’d be mad If I blew his secret.” She clapped a hand over her mouth dramatically. “Oh my god! You won’t tell anyone I told you, right?!” She was nearly yelling at this point, and the whole cafeteria was staring at them. 

“Oh my god, no, I won’t.” She nodded very seriously.

“Anyway, Juleka, let me tell you all about him. Between you and me… he’s pretty cute.” She grabbed Juleka’s arm, leading her away from Marinette.

“Oh I know, right?” Juleka fake-gushed. This took Lila by surprise. “I met him when Jagged Stone commissioned matching jackets with him and Luka for their collaboration project. Then he totally made the rest of my band cute masks, but you can’t tell anyone either.” She made a serious face, the whole room seemingly silent as they watched Lila and Juleka. The whole class knew Marinette was MDC since she worked so closely with Jagged and Kitty Section. 

“Can you keep a secret, then?”

“Of course!”

“He… might have asked me out on a date…” She acted all bashful, and Juleka took her opportunity. 

“I’m so sorry.” She said in a completely serious tone. Lila hesitated. 

“What?”

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that alone.” She put a hand on Lila’s shoulder, and gave her a look of deep concern. “I know how discomforting it can be to get hit on by an older man. It’s so disgusting, and the fact you had no one to help you through that… it’s unimaginable, but I promise I’m here for you.” Marinette choked on her salad, and Alya sat with her face in her hands trying not to show her laughter. Nino was about to crawl under the table in second-hand embarrassment. 

“Wha- What?” Lila was at her end. 

It had been four hours and she was at her end.

“Juleka, what wasn’t nice.” Adrien tried to say with a straight face. “Murder is never nice. And you absolutely just _ killed _ her.”

“Whoops.” Juleka deadpanned, and took her seat by Rose. 

No one could hold laughter back at that point. 

  
  


Lila was never seen again. 

  
  



End file.
